


Wish Me Luck As You Wave Me Goodbye

by mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Sexism, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark/pseuds/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1942, and Stephanie Barnes (Rogers) wants nothing more than to join the war. No one will let her join, until Dr. Erskine allows her to be a test subject for a serum that gives a person super strength. He believes that if given to all female soldiers, the US government will allow women to fight in battle. Everything goes well, until a HYDRA agent steals the serum and kills Dr. Erskine in the process. Stephanie must confront HYDRA and put an end to its attacks.</p><p>(Previously called, Captain America: the First Female Avenger.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Barnes (formerly, Stephanie Rogers) did not want to see her husband go off to war. Sure, it wasn't like  _any_ of the girls wanted their husbands go off to war, but she especially didn't.

She was eight months pregnant.

"You take care of the baby for me, okay?" Bucky said, cupping her face with his hands.

She nodded, tears spilling down her face. He wiped her tears away for her. "Shhh don't be like that." He pulled her into his embrace. "I'll be back. Soon as the war is over."

"I wish I could be there with you," she told him. "I could sleep better at night if I was."

"They wouldn't let dames like you into war. Too pure," he chuckled. "Couldn't shoot someone if you were able to."

"You don't know that." Her lips curled into the slightest smile.

"See, I knew I could get you to smile!"

It was already time to leave. He kissed her longer than she'd ever been kissed before. She cried harder than she'd ever cried.

"Come on, Buck, you're gonna miss the train!" one of the men shouted. "Stop slobbering on your girl and get on here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he called after. He rested his arm on Stephanie briefly. "I'll miss you loads. Be sure to write." He grabbed his suitcase and ran toward the train.

 

* * *

 

Stephanie gave birth to a baby boy all on her own. She didn't have her mother, or father--they had died years ago. She didn't have Bucky, who was off to war. She was alone.

Eventually, Bucky's sister came by. She was rather excited to be an aunt, though she and Bucky hadn't spoken in ages in person.

"Rebecca," Stephanie called.

"Yes, dear? How are you? Are you feeling okay?" She rushed to the bedside. "Bucky said he was worried you wouldn't make it--you're such a frail little thing. Doctors thought you'd lose too much blood." She sighed. "Ah, well you're here now."

Stephanie remained silent. "What's his name?" Rebecca asked. "I heard it was a boy."

"George, after his father," she replied. "I wish I could take pictures to send to Bucky."

"I'm sure there'll be time for that later." Rebecca pulled up in a chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand. "How you feeling?"

"Fine, I--"

"No, how you feeling? 'Bout James?"

She sighed. "I wish I could be there. I said I'd make a great nurse, but he wouldn't have it."

"Well you can't just leave a baby. You're not gonna be like those Southern ladies that just gives their children off to the help," Rebecca stated. "I  _know_ you wouldn't."

"It's not like we have the money," Stephanie laughed lightly.

"Where is George?"

"The doctor has him. Checking up on him, he said."

Rebecca pursed her lips together. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, alright?"

"I know," Stephanie nodded.

"Now, I have to leave, but please write to me! I'll try to visit sometime soon!" Rebecca grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Stephanie sat alone for a while. She hadn't the faintest idea of what to do--how to get a job, or how to help the war, or how to take care of her son. She didn't blame Bucky; he was drafted. She was just terribly lost, and she hadn't any ideas of how to fix her situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie learned how to manage her time. She drew sketches for the court from time to time to make extra money, and she went to church on Sundays, and she made sure to raise George "good and right" like Bucky had once said to her.

But she wished she could help somehow on the front lines. It wasn't fair, she said, that she couldn't do anything but collect scrap metal and make bombs while men were laying down their lives.

Some of the wives at church had get togethers, and every time she expressed this, she was chastised.

"But you're a lady," Melanie, one of the wives, protested. "Women couldn't possibly help as much as men could. They're not as strong."

"Besides, think of George. You couldn't possibly leave him alone," an older lady interjected. "You're a mother first, and you need to take care of your family."

She sighed.

"And now you slouch! Were you raised in a barn?"

"Practically," she muttered. "My sincerest apologies, girls."

She eventually _did_ get a job at the bomb factory. Melanie was the one who suggested it--she thought it would help her let go of the desire to go on the front lines. Stephanie absolutely hated it. They expected them to still be ladies, but they also expected them to understand how to make things when they hadn't lifted a wrench in their lives.

One of the men in charge, Dr. Erskine, was a little bit more considerate. He sometimes gave Stephanie whiskey between shifts, and he talked to her about the war.

"Would you like to fight?" he asked one day.

She stopped, taking a sip of her drink. "Not very likely it'll happen."

"I'm not asking if you could. I'm asking if you would like to," he explained. "You see, we have something that might convince Congress to change the law so women could fight." He took a sip. "Since they clearly don't believe me when I say women are fully capable."

Her eyes lit up. "Well, if you're offering, sir."

"I'm giving this opportunity to all the girls here," he told her. "You're welcome to sign up. We could ship you out to New Jersey next week."

"To an actual training camp? Oh boy, I'd love to, but..." Stephanie's voice trailed. Dr. Erskine's eyebrows raised. "I can't leave my son."

"Do you not have a husband?"

"He's in service right now." She shook her head. "Don't think I can."

"I'm sure you could find a way, if you really wanted to help."

"I'll see if I can make arrangements."

"I'd really like to work with you, Mrs. Barnes. I think you'd be the perfect fit."

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stephanie decided to call her sister-in-law. "Rebecca? It's Stephanie."

"Stephanie, it's so good to talk to you! How's my favorite nephew?"

"He's doing well," she paused. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"I have to go somewhere for a while. I was wondering if you could look after him for the time being." She looked at George in the crib, giggling at who knows what.

"Oh, I'd love to! Where are you headed?"

"New Jersey," she replied. "I'll be back eventually."

"How long are we talking?"

"Indefinitely." Her heart felt heavy--she wouldn't see her own son for a long time.

"Oh? What for?"

"Government stuff. One of the doctors at the bomb factory wants me to go to the training camp down there," she explained. Technically, it wasn't a lie.

"Alright. Drop him off when you need to, and we'll take care of him." Rebecca paused. "Just be sure to call me when you're gonna pick him up."

"That's wonderful. Thank you so much," she smiled. "I'll bring you everything he needs when I drop him off."

"Of course. I'll see you soon."

Stephanie hung up and sighed in relief. "Georgie, did you hear that? You're gonna see your auntie!"

He laughed and waved his arms around as she picked him up. "We gotta get packing."


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie dropped off George at his aunt's house soon after and drove to the bomb factory. There, Dr. Erskine and his crew would pick up the girls to eventually be trained for combat.

She was beyond excited. She knew the decision was rash, but boy--she'd wanted to be on the front lines for so long, and now she was finally getting it.

When they arrived at the training camp, the girls were all given uniforms.They all had to do some exercises throughout the camp. Steph could barely do a push-up, let alone any of the other warm-ups. Some British lady was directing them: "Up, and down. Good. Up, and down. Keep going, ladies! Up, and down."

The British lady stopped at Stephanie. "What is your name, soldier?"

"Stephanie Barnes, ma'am."

"Hm, you seem to be rather lacking don't you?" She paused. "Colonel Phillips?" she called.

"Yes, Ms. Carter?" A older man in uniform stepped toward her.

"Can you set this one aside for the time being? I don't think she'll make it through the end of the day if she does  _all_ the training exercises." The British lady gave a slight smirk and went on to continuing her routine with the other girls.

"Can't believe they let the likes of you in," he scowled. "I already told Dr. Erskine that girls aren't fit for combat, but he wouldn't listen."

"Of course, sir," she nodded in agreement. The words felt sick in her mouth.

She remained silent while he drove her around in the car, monitoring the rest of the camp. The men whistled and hollered  as soon as they saw her, shouting out lewd comments every now and again. The drill sergeant chastised them, but she still felt the leering eyes of men watch her from a distance.

She stayed overnight, and the next day they began more training. They had them run around the camp. Steph was nearly out of breath when they had them stop.

"Listen up, ladies!" the drill sergeant shouted. "No one has been able to take this flag down since the start of this camp. Whoever can take it to Ms. Carter over here will get a ride in the car."

"Sir, there ain't no way I'm gettin' that ladder from up there!" one of them protested, breathing heavily.

"Then you'll have to run back," he said snidely.

The girls attempted to climb up the pole, but none of them could successfully do it. They eventually gave up, which is when Stephanie comes in and takes all the glory: she took down the pole itself.

She handed the flag to Peggy Carter and sat down in the car. "Thanks for the ride," she whispered at the dumbfounded British agent next to her.

* * *

A week later, their drill sergeant had them doing jumping jacks. Stephanie's legs felt like they were on fire, and her lungs barely managed to take air in. She was practically wheezing when someone shouted something at them.

"Grenade!"

Everyone else ran for cover, but Stephanie jumped on the grenade and began shouting at the other girls: "Get back! Get back! I got it!"

Colonel Phillips rubbed his chin in contempt. "Ma'am, no one pulled the pin," he told her.

Steph looked up at the other girls around her. They all stared at her in shock. She would so soon lay down her life for others?

She got up and brushed herself off. "You scared me for a second there, Colonel," she told him.

Peggy Carter gave her a look of approval. "I believe Dr. Erskine would like to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

When Bucky Barnes first entered the army, he was an alright soldier. His major concern was surviving, so of course he didn't lay down his life for his fellow man.

He soon realized, however, that he was a damn good sniper. His commanding officer, the men in his company, eventually even the goddamn enemy soldiers knew this. He'd made quite a name for himself.

"Watch out for Bucky Barnes, he'll get you before you even see the Americans."

"Sergeant Barnes--he's a tough one. Best damn shooter I've ever seen."

"I wish Sergeant Barnes was under my command; he'd do a hell of lot better than you lot."

Granted, his range of celebrity status was quite limited, but nonetheless, he was a valuable member of his team and known throughout a small town in Italy for his shooting skills.

But he missed his wife dearly. Every second of every day, he hoped his leg would blow up, or he'd tear a ligament, or anything to get honorable discharge to get home to see her and his kid. He saw pictures of George--he was a handsome baby, just like his father, he'd say. He wanted to be with the two of them more than anything in the world.

"What's gotten into you?" the other men would ask.

"I've got someone back home," he'd say.

"Don't we all," they'd laugh and drink their ration of alcohol--the army's only worthwhile payment other than money itself.

He'd laugh too. Not a hearty laugh, but one of requirement. He had to laugh. He had to get along with these men. He had to help his new brothers-in-arm.

They talked of the ladies back home, they talked of news of the war, they talked of some poster boy back home who represented freedom, honor, patriotism, and the dignity of the American people. It was all frivolous, really, compared to what they were dealing with. But it was comforting.

Bucky's team was considered a good team. Good teams nearly always win. Good teams nearly always save the day, ruin Hitler's plans, and run like hell back to base. Good teams are expected to do good.

But sometimes the good team has to lose. Sometimes, the good team has to look death in the face and hope to God they'll make it out of there alive. Sometimes, a brown-haired Brooklyn boy has to offer to take the place of the soldier next to him. Sometimes, just sometimes, he has to lay down his life for his fellow man.

Sometimes he has to be a good soldier. Sometimes he has to be the one to be injected with God knows what day after day and beaten by someone who doesn't know the meaning of the word mercy and practically starved as though his shrinking stomach had no ill effect on the experimentation.

Of course, being a good soldier always has a price.


	5. Chapter 5

She remembered pain--the most intense agony she'd experienced in her life, and she'd experienced childbirth. She remembered begging the scientists not to stop the experiment, to not give up on her as she screamed in pain. She wanted this more than anything.

When Stephanie Rogers woke up, she was much more muscular than she remembered. She looked at the men around her, all staring at her with amazement.

"How do you feel, Stephanie?" Dr. Erskine asked.

"Taller," she replied.

"She's fine." He nodded. "Come with me, we'll change you into something that actually fits."

All of a sudden, a loud explosion erupted behind her. Her ears were ringing, and before she knew it, a gun was shot, and the serum was stolen. The man who did it was leaving, but Dr. Erskine lay on the floor with red coloring his white lab coat.

"Oh, please!" she cried. She cupped his face in her hands, coating her arms in his blood. "You'll be fine."

The older man coughed. "Go, get him."

"What?"

"I have faith in you. Remember, don't change for anyone but yourself." He then collapsed to the ground. He did not move, or speak, or breathe.

"Shit!" she hissed, her cheeks still stained with tears. She got up and began running up the stairs to get out of that room; no one stopped her this time. She didn't remember much else outside of that. She was running through traffic, past other people, into store windows, and to the pier.

The man took a child as hostage, and Stephanie with a car door as a shield, went bounding after them. The gun shots echoed in the empty docks.

"Let go of him," she snarled.

"With pleasure," the man smirked, throwing the kid into the water before running further ahead.

She looked to the kid in the water, who seemed to be swimming just fine. "Go get him! I know how to swim!"

When Stephanie reached the man, he was getting into a submarine to escape. She pulled him out of the vehicle and threw him against the wall of the building next to the docks.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" she snapped at him, gripping the collars of his shirt.

"Cut one head off," he said, biting something in his mouth, "two more take its place." His mouth began foaming: cyanide. "Hail HYDRA!" he barely managed to get out before his eyes closed and his body became limp.

She dropped him. The serum lay broken on the ground. A crowd had grown a safe distance away, looking at Stephanie.

She walked toward the crowd. One woman rushed toward her, begging for her son. "He's alright," she told her. "He knows how to swim."

Before long, everyone and their grandmother knew about Stephanie Barnes. No one was sure whether or not that was really a good thing.


	6. Chapter 6

At that point, even the notion of women entering the army was thrown out the window. No one wanted Stephanie, who was as much use to the army as a child. Not without Dr. Erskine, who had long since been dead.

One of the senators had asked her if she wanted to help the army out by selling bonds. She only agreed because she figured helping out was better than not helping out at all. It was a horrible job--she had to wear a skirt even though she supposedly represented freedom and the American dream.

Despite all that, young girls in the audience absolutely adored her. Every child from the bad side of New York to the shining houses in California wanted to be this new Captain America. The girls wanted to punch Hitler in the face like Captain America, and the boys wanted to fight alongside Captain America.

Even though she hated the restricting costume, she did raise bond sales significantly, and she showed the world that women could, in fact, kick ass in an army (even if they only believed so because of the serum).

Eventually, she reached Italy to give a show for the boys on the lines. It did not smooth over as well as she thought it would. Rather than cheering crowds, the men were dead-silent and not excited by anything but the girls in even shorter skirts than hers. She was supposed to be rallying them for war, but instead she got this.

"Ma'am, not that you're not pretty, as I'm sure you are to someone, but could you please bring out the other girls?" one man asked in the front row.

"Save the flirting for those girls, gentleman. You wouldn't want to be caught making a move on a married woman," she said sarcastically. "I'm sure they could come back in if you all liked," she gritted her teeth.

The girls in flashier costumes came out and began smiling and waving at the crowd. The boys became obviously more excited as she left and they came on.

She groaned rather loudly and noticed Peggy Carter standing by the stage. "Not what you imagined, I'm assuming, when you pictured yourself coming out here."

"Not even close." She shook her head and sighed. "I wish they took me seriously, you know?"

"I understand." They began walking together toward one of the tents. "They don't seem to take any of our kind seriously."

"Unless they're wearing short skirts, of course," she grinned.

"My mother would have a heart attack if she saw those skirts!" Peggy giggled.

"Mrs. Barnes. Ms. Carter," Colonel Phillips nodded as he saw the girls approaching the tent.

"Colonel, could you--"

"Can't. I have to send a letter to a bunch of wives and mothers that the boys they know on the lines are MIA," he told her.

"Dear Mrs. Holmes, I am deeply sorry to say that--" He paused, looking at the name. "Richard Holmes of the 104th squadron in the United States Army has been declared missing in action. He fought bravely for his country, and we will commend him for his service. The United States gives you our sincerest condolences."

_Bucky._ "Did you say this was the 104th?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, I did," he sighed. "Now can I get back to this? Half of my men were kidnapped, and we haven't seen them since. I need to send out condolence letters."

"Is James Buchanan Barnes on that list?" She paused. "Please don't tell me he's MIA."

"The name sounds familiar." He folded one of the letters and put it in an envelope. "Doesn't mean anything, though. He could be here."

The words cut like a knife, but she didn't waver. "You're not gonna go get them? You're just gonna leave them there?"

"I can't do anything about it. I can't risk the rest of my squadron."

"But--"

"You're just a poster boy, ma'am. And on top of that, you're a woman. You don't make the rules around here."

She stomped toward another tent as Peggy Carter trailed behind. Rain began pouring down on them, but that didn't make a difference. "Don't make any rash decisions, Stephanie!"

"You don't know what it's like!" she snapped.

"But of course I do!"

"No one has faith in me! No one's ever had faith in me! This whole Captain America thing is a joke!" She grabbed the hat from her costume and threw it on the ground. "I'm not helping here. Money doesn't help. Soldiers do. That's why I need to help them--I need to save Bucky!"

"You're not thinking straight, you just need to--"

"I need to save Bucky," she repeated, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Okay," Peggy nodded. "You need to save Bucky." She sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I know someone who can help us."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Howard Stark, I'm sure you remember him," Peggy gestured to the dark-haired man next to her.

"Of course," Stephanie nodded. "I'm assuming you have a plan for all this?"

"I have a plane that can fly you over toward the enemy base. You need to get in, rescue the prisoners, and get out. After that--here, take this." Stark handed her a communication device. "Press the red button, and we'll come back to get you all."

"Seems simple enough." She put on a helmet and put the communication device in one of her pockets. "I'm ready."

They all enter the plane and begin flying toward the base. "Shit, we've entered a war zone," Stark hissed.

Stephanie looked out the window. "This isn't safe, Stark. Let me drop out here, I can make it to the base."

He sighed. "Fine. Tell Colonel Phillips that it wasn't me when you make it back, okay?"

"He'd never get rid of you," she smirked. "Too important." She put on a parachute and opened one of the doors.

"Okay, get ready Steph. Drop in three, two--" But Stephanie had already jumped out of the plane. The moments between the plane and the ground were a blur, but she managed to make it past the explosions destroying planes around her.

She snuck past the guards and entered a jailing facility. The men in the cages looked up to her.

"Who the hell are you?" one asked.

"I'm Captain America, of course," she replied. "Let me get you out of there."

After all of them got out, she turned to one of the men. "What's your name, soldier?"

"Timmothy Dugan, ma'am," he replied.

"We like to call him Dum Dum," another added.

"Well, Dum Dum, I'm gonna need your help. You need to lead these men to escape. I'll meet you guys out there."

"Where're you going?"

"To save a friend," she replied. "I wouldn't want this ring to go to waste." She held up her hand to show her wedding ring.

She began jogging toward the other rooms--still no sign of Bucky. "Come on, Buck. You gotta be here somewhere." One of the room contained a map, which looked like the location of the rest of the HYDRA bases. She committed it to memory and continued on her search.

When she heard someone muttering a random string of numbers, she was almost certain that it was him. She entered the room and saw a man strapped to a table. "Bucky?"

The man's head snapped in the direction of her voice. "Wh-who are you?"

"It's me, Buck," she assured him as she approached the table.

"Stephanie?" his head shook. "No, no, no, you're at home with George."

"I'm here, Buck. We need to get out of here." She removed the straps from the table and tried to help him up. "Come on, before all of HYDRA notices we're here."

"Steph, what the hell happened to you?" he blinked in confusion. "You look--you look taller."

 "Bucky, you better pull yourself together for at least a few hours, or I'll do it for you," she snapped.

"Yes ma'am." He strode behind her as they raced toward the exit.

"The rest of the men were released and are heading out. We just need to meet up with them," she told him.

Bucky suddenly stopped. "Wait, it's been nearly four months and I don't get a kiss?"

Stephanie gave him an exasperated look. "I can't believe you!" She shook her head and kept running. "We're not stopping for a kiss, you ass."

"You learned new vocabulary when you joined the army," he noted.

"Don't patronize me."

They reached a metal bridge when they noticed a man on the other side blocking them. "That's Johann Schmidt," Bucky whispered. "He had his scientist do experiments on me."

"Mrs. Barnes," Schmidt started. "I've been dying to meet you since that incident at the lab."

"I've heard a lot about you," she told him. "I don't think Dr. Erskine was very fond of you."

"He didn't realize my potential," the man explained. "And neither will you, for very long." He paused. "This building will be destroyed very soon, along with you and your friend there. This is likely the last you'll see of me. It'd only be fair if you saw who I truly am." He grabbed part of his skin and began peeling to reveal his red face.

"Definitely not the strangest thing I've seen in my life," she nodded.

"What, and you've seen worse than this?"

She turned to her husband. "Bucky, the exits are just a bit aways, I know how to get out of here." When she turned back to Schmidt, he had already gone. "Let's just go across the bridge."

It took a few steps by Bucky before the bridge began to collapse. He ran across, just in time to make it on the other side. "Stephanie!" he shouted. He cursed under his breath.

"Go! I'll find another way out!" she told him.

"I'm not leaving you!" he yelled back. "Not again!"

"You're gonna go, or so help me God--" One of the explosions farthest from them blew up and made a hole in the side of the building. "I'm jumping," she decided.

"Are you crazy? You're not gonna make it!"

"You can do this, Steph." She took a deep breath, made a running start, and leapt across toward Bucky.


	8. Chapter 8

The words disappointed or even furious could not describe the emotions Colonel Phillips was feeling when he realized that Howard Stark and Peggy Carter took America's beacon of hope on a suicide mission that caused her to be declared missing in action.

Howard, he couldn't punish. Howard supplied most of the ammunition in the army. The US was indebted to Howard's help in the war efforts, and it would be a waste to no longer purchase supplies from him.

Peggy Carter, on the other hand--she could be removed from the US armed forces very easily.

"I told her, and I told you that we weren't gonna go back for them. Not for a while, at least. And you deliberately disobeyed my orders," he spat at her.

She wiped her face. "Sir, I had no idea my actions would result in the loss of Captain America." She tried to remain dignified throughout the whole deal, but every attack at her felt like venom. "If I had known, I would not have accompanied her to the enemy base."

"Damn right you wouldn't have!" he snapped. He sighed and tried again. "Senator Brandt will get this division shut down when he learns of this."

"Does that mean--"

"Yes, that means you will be dismissed," he nodded.

She swallowed. "Right, sir. I should get my things, then."

Shouts suddenly erupted outside of the tents. The two of them headed toward the source of the noise--the men onlooking something in the distance. Peggy ran past the men and saw none other than Stephanie Barnes leading a group of men on foot toward the entrance of the camp.

"Stephanie," she whispered. "Stephanie!" she picked up her pace toward the other woman.

"Nice to see you," Stephanie smirked. "I would have gotten here sooner, but you see--" She pulled out the comms device. "I couldn't get my ride."

"I thought you died, you idiot!" Peggy hissed and hugged Stephanie. "We all did."

They then began their walk toward Colonel Phillips. "Sir, I fully accept any punishment you may give me."

"That's not necessary," he said.

"Perfect," she paused. "Okay, there's some wounded that need tending to, and they all require nourishment." She puts an arm on the man behind her. "Him, especially."

The face Bucky gave did not seem to approve. "Yeah, let's all hear it for Captain America."

Apparently, some of the other men heard him and did not pick up on the sarcasm, and they all began clapping and cheering for the woman they had booed only a day before.

He sighed. "We need to talk," he whispered to her.

"Okay," she agreed as guilt swelled up in her. He wasn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for all the wonderful comments that you made! They're all very much appreciated. :)
> 
> Also, I just finished school, so I'll probably be able to write more often than before. I have ideas for future fics related to this one--actually the only reason I wrote this one is cause I wanted to write a fem!Steve story in the present day, but I really liked the idea of Bucky and Steve being married in the past. I'll write one on the Winter Soldier, and hopefully some one-shot stories as well.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky was pacing back and forth in the small tent. Stephanie watched nervously as her husband became more and more furious with every step.

"I just--" He stopped himself. "You're so--" And again. "I can't believe--"

"I'm a little reckless, you said so yourself," she pointed out.

"This is a whole new level of reckless!" he snapped. He stopped pacing, and his features softened. "I can't yell at you. I won't be--I'm not not my dad."

"No, this is justified."

"Is it?"

"I left our child with a sister you hadn't seen since you were eighteen, ran off to the army, got myself experimented on, and nearly gave up my life to save you." She paused. "So, yes, it is."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," he muttered bitterly. "Alright, so what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "But we got each other, yeah? You're not dead, and I'm not dead. I think we're pretty good."

He sighed. "I missed you, Steph."

She smiled gratefully at him. "I missed you too, Buck."

He brought her into his arms. "Much taller," he noted, chuckling,

The two took a step back from each other as Peggy entered the tent. "Sorry to interrupt, but Phillips needs you for something, Captain."

The two walked together. "Who was that?" Peggy asked.

"My husband," Stephanie replied.

"Oh, good choice with that one."

"I'd have to agree with you!" They both giggled.

"Where are we headed?"

"London. Phillips want you to give intel to everyone else. He's also planining on giving you a team to take down the rest of the HYDRA facilities."

"Is it alright if I put a team together myself? I think I already have a group in mind."

"Alright." Peggy nodded. "I can request to bring those men with us to London. Just tell me their names, if you don't mind."

Stephanie smirked. She couldn't wait to get the team together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I'm so terribly sorry everyone o(；△；)o
> 
> I didn't realize how much stuff I had to do this summer, but I managed to write a chapter!
> 
> I also have a tumblr blog that you guys can use if you want (for anything, really): http://is-stucky-canon-yet.tumblr.com/


End file.
